


Caliapi

by Gozzer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Gen, Intelligent Animals, Magic, Platonic Relationships, The Valar, Trees, Wizards, more than meets the eyes, special creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: There's something odd living in the Greenwood. With Radagast the brown in his little hut. And she isn't one to back down from a good adventure.So, when Gandalf comes to ask if she'd join him, well there was no way she as going to deny him. Though she hasn't been out in the open for close to a thousand years and around others in much longer. How much does anyone really know about her? Is she helpful or just a burden? And just what in Middle-Earth is she?
Relationships: Thorin's Company & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Caliapi

**Author's Note:**

> This is entire self-indulgent. I got the idea some time ago and finally pushed myself to write it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

A purr sounded in the quiet hut. The creature it was coming from laid half asleep in the lap of a wizard. Her long white fur was being brushed through gently to take care of the tangles within. A knocking on the door had bright blue and orange eyes opening. The purring came to a halt as she was picked up and cradled in the wizard's arms. Not that she minded, she was just curious as to who was outside the door. She would have smelled who it was if she didn't like a good surprise. 

The door was opened to reveal another wizard. One with long gray robes and gray hair and beard to match. Blue eyes looked from Radagast to the cat in his arms. A knowing glimmer entered them as he reached out to scratch behind her ears. She flicked one of them and swished her tail. 

"Gandalf! What ever are you doing out here?" Radagast stepped back from the door to let the other old being inside. He set the cat down on the table before retaking his chair. The wizard named Gandalf took the only other chair in the hut. 

"Ah, I am here to ask if Caliapi would like to join me for an adventure." Both wizards looked to the cat as she stared back at them. 

"Is… Is that a good idea, Gandalf? She hasn't been out of this forest in close to a thousand years," Radagast said. Caliapi lifted a paw to clean a chunk of a grass out of her claws. It was true. She really hadn't left the Green Wood in a long while. 

"It will be quite alright. She will be with me for the duration of this adventure." Gandalf looked back to the cat, waiting for her answer. 

A short meow sounded before she was leaping onto the gray wizard's shoulders. She could do with a good adventure. The last one she went on was to pester the elves in the Greenwood Kingdom. Legolas and Tauriel would be quick to allow her into the Palace, but King Thranduil never much cared for her visits. He couldn't exactly turn her away but that didn't mean he had to enjoy her presence. 

"Ohhh, do take care of yourself," Radagast said. He brushed a hand over the cat's back and received a purr in response. 

Caliapi continued to purr as Gandalf left the small hut. They bid their farewells to the brown wizard before setting off into the forest. To start the first real adventure she had been on in years. 

Three months found Caliapi resting upon Gandalf's shoulder. He walked through a beautiful settlement known as the Shire towards a very specific home. It was at the top of a hill with a vibrant green door and tree growing on top of it. Contented purrs left the cat as the sun warmed her white fur even though she was partially underneath the wizard's hat. Her tail swished back and forth lazily to keep herself from taking a nap. 

Her eyes cracked open the smallest of slivers to see the small creature sitting on a bench. She knew all about Hobbits, and every other race in Middle Earth, but never found much interest in bothering them. They were peaceful and generally joyful creatures. 

A conversation carried on below her between the wizard and hobbit. She didn't have much care in what they were talking about. A yawn parted her jaws and had her blinking sleepily down at the small man. He disappeared back into his home without so much as a glance to her. Gandalf went up the stairs and carved a symbol into the wood. 

"I would like for you to stay here. To watch over our friend," Gandalf said. He picked up the creature from his shoulders and placed her on the stone step. 

She gave him a yawn before laying out to continue her sunning. It truly was a beautiful day. Her eyes followed the wizard down the steps and the road before closing once again. 

The door opening behind her had her lifting her head to see what was happening. Bilbo looked out his door for the wizard before looking down to catch sight of the cat watching him. Her mismatched eyes bore into his until he had to look away. He remembers seeing the creature stretched over Gandalf's shoulders that morning. With a shake of his shoulders, he was closing the door and going down the steps. 

Caliapi gave a quiet mew before following after him. Her long fur brushed the ground while her tail waved high in the air. She bounded after the hobbit and settled into a quick walk next to him. For the duration of his errands the cat stayed by his side. She watched and sniffed at a few people while going through the market. A few of the children reached out to pet her to which she allowed until Bilbo moved on again. 

When they made it back to his hobbit hole he tried to invite the cat inside. She merely stared up at him and laid back down to continue sunning. The sun was going to set and she wished to soak up as much sunlight as she could. 

Like she knew, the sun was setting behind the horizon. Her eyes blinked open when the sound of footsteps crunching grew closer. Pulling herself to her paws, she watched the dwarf make his way up the stairs. He barely passed her a glance before ringing the doorbell. A meow left her mouth as she stood up and rubbed her head on his calf. Her body made its way around his legs by the time the door was being opened. She meowed up at the dwarf once more before hopping into the house. 

Her first order of business was to check every nook and cranny she could find. It was a rather spacious house to be living in, on one's own. There was nothing remotely interesting to her by the time she made it back to the front door. Bilbo was just pulling it open to reveal another dwarf. 

"Balin, at your service." The white bearded dwarf bowed at the waist with his arms out. 

"Uh, good evening." Bilbo looked down to the cat sitting by his feet as if she would have the answer. 

"Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later," Balin said. He started removing his cloak while stepping into the house. 

Caliapi followed after him into the den. She sniffed at his heels and rubbed along his legs when he came to a stop. A purr was rumbling in her throat as the two dwarves banged heads in greeting. The leg she was leaning against moved backwards and had her stumbling for a step. Her eyes opened to find the dwarves disappearing down the hall. She flicked her ear and tail before following after them. 

"I-I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do enjoy knowing them before they come visiting." Nobody paid Bilbo any attention as the dwarves went through the pantry. 

She sniffed the air for a moment before leaving the pantry once again. It was never in her fancy to eat, but she could be persuaded on the odd bite. Her tail flicked lightly as she sat on the ground next to the door. There were still several more joining their party. 

A paw was lifted to start cleaning her face when another ring of the doorbell sounded. Bilbo came down the hall yelling that he wasn't home. A rumbling purr came from the cat that was close to being called a laugh. She continued to clean herself as two more dwarves entered the house. Just by the smell she could tell they were much younger than those already in the house. Her ear turned to listen to the dwarves moving things in the house while she licked her stomach. A piece of grass had decided to cling to her underbelly that she wasn't impressed with. 

"If this is some clot head's idea of a joke! Huh, it is in very poor taste!" Bilbo wretched open the round door and had to shuffle back at the pile of dwarves falling to the floor. Their startled shouts did nothing to mask the cry of the creature that one landed on her tail. 

She slashed her claws at the arm lying her tail. The sharp claws dug into skin and tugged back chunks in five very distinct lines. Blood was starting to drip from the scratches when the arm was lifted off her tail. She glared at the auburn haired dwarf before hopping to stand next to Bilbo. Her eyes turned up to give Gandalf an unimpressed look. The wizard offered her an apology as he stepped into the house. 

Within the hobbit hole came sounds of several dwarves enjoying a feast. Plates of food spread along a table with all the dwarves surrounding it. Caliapi sat on a clean corner of the table with her tail swishing behind her. Her eyes watched the dwarves with mild interest. 

"Off the table!" Bilbo tried to shoo the cat off her corner. She looked over her shoulder to stare at the hobbit. 

"Oh, she is quite alright, Bilbo. She just enjoys knowing what is going on," Gandalf said. Bilbo grumbled under his breath before exiting the dining room again. Caliapi got to her feet and hopped through the maze of food to sniff at each every dwarf. 

"What's its name?" Kili asked while the cat sniffed at his chin. At hearing him call her an it she nipped at his fingers. 

"Caliapi isn't an it, Master Kili. She takes offense to such terms," Gandalf said. The cat stared up at the beardless dwarf until he looked away. She dipped her head before continuing on her path around the table. 

"Well, she ain't like any cat I've ever seen." Mismatched eyes looked behind her to the hatted dwarf at the end of the table. He was the first one she smelled, and she already knew they were going to get on quite well. 

"Ah, well, it's not my place to explain such things." Gandalf glanced at the cat that was sniffing at Dwalin's tattooed hands. Her whiskers twitched before she carried on down the line. 

"Whose place is it?" Dori asked. The cat looked over at him and winked. 

Gandalf grumbled over the question but revealed nothing to the dwarves. They went back to their meal with their own speculations. All the while Caliapi finished with her gathering of information. She shook her fur out before going around the table to stop in front of the youngest of the group. Ori watched her with nervous eyes. Her own eyes stared up at him before she was crawling onto his shoulders. 

She would do everything in her power to keep such a young creature from harm. Her body was draped over his shoulders like a white fluffy scarf. Questions tumbled out of Ori's mouth about what she was doing. 

"Ah, it seems she has found out who the youngest here is," Gandalf said. "She is quite the mother when it comes to those so young. There is nothing to fear, Ori. No harm will come to you from her."

Caliapi slitted open her eyes to watch those around her. She was content on her perch as the dwarves carried on with their meal. It was very loud until they started leaving the table. A few remained behind, one being her perch, in their seats. She purred softly and laid her head down fully. This night was far from over. 

When her perch started moving she hopped down to lay in the middle of the table. A few crumbs clung to her fur but she would clean them later. She listened to the scraping of silverware and a beat being stomped out before a song was being sung. Her eyes twitched against the noise but continued to lay in her place. Three heavy knocks interrupted the laughs around the room and drew all of them away from the table. 

She would have joined them but she quite content in the warm room. She listened to the introduction of Thorin Oakenshield and his little talk with Bilbo. Her tail flicked as the dwarves started trickling back into the room. They retook their places around the table with Thorin now at the head. Caliapi climbed to her feet to investigate the new dwarf. She made sure to avoid the soup in front of him as she sniffed at his face. 

Knowing that he was a trustworthy and overall good person had the cat stepping back from him. She dipped her head to the clear leader of this company and sunk to her haunches in front of him. He barely cast her a look as he went on about the meeting. It was rather boring and uninteresting to her. All talk about a dragon and mountain then contracts. She listened but didn't open her eyes. This didn't really have anything to do with her. 

When the night drug on and the meeting came to an end, Caliapi stood from the table. She hopped down and made for where the dwarves had gathered. Hopping up onto a chair she took the short leap onto Thorin's shoulders. The dwarf startled and went to remove her when Balin stopped him. Her claws muffined his shoulder before she laid down. A purr rumbled in her chest as Thorin started singing. The song was sad and emotional, and Caliapi rubbed her face on the dwarf's chin in an offer of comfort. 

The dwarves settled down to sleep for the night. It left the cat curled up in Fili's lap as they both slept in an armchair. 

The next morning found Caliapi resting on Bofur's shoulders. She had to shuffle under his hat and braids, but soon she was resting comfortably. Her paws muffined the air while her tail swished back and forth. It was a rather nice day again and she wasn't sure if she just wanted to lay around. There wasn't much she could do but she was sure a few of the dwarves could help her. It had been so long since she's traveled with a large group of people. 

She yawned and flicked her ear back as the sounds of someone following them started. Already knowing that it was Bilbo, she stretched out and got to her feet. It took her a moment to shuffle out of Bofur's hair but soon she was standing on top of his pony's head. The creature went to shake his head and had her jumping to the next one over. This carried on until she was at the front of the group sitting on Thorin's leg. He grumbled to himself but didn't make a move to remove her. She purred as she climbed up to his shoulders. She always enjoyed being at the front to watch where they were going. Even though she knew just about every place in this world. 

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's shouting brought the group to a stop. He raced up to Balin with the contract in his hands. 

Caliapi watched with mild interest as Balin checked it over. She flicked her ear when he said everything was in order and welcomed the hobbit to the company. Thorin ordered for him to get a pony before starting off again. She could tell he was irritated and annoyed at having to watch out for another person. Her purring grew softer as she rubbed her face along his chin. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this company. 

They settled into a routine during the days. Caliapi would move from person to person throughout the day before coming to rest with Thorin when the sun was starting to set. She had learned that Gloin, Bilbo, Nori, Dori, and Oin didn't want her anywhere near them. Dwalin and Bifur only tolerated her for about ten minutes before they were handing her off to someone else. Both Fili and Kili were at odds about her until she spent close to four hours with them one day. She found that she really enjoys riding with Bombur for she could sleep while lying on his beard. 

At night Caliapi was either curled up with Ori or Fili and Kili. She liked being near the youngest of the group to make sure they were safe. Every once and a while she would stay with Thorin but that was very rare. 

This night Caliapi was sitting in between Fili and Kili while they talked. She could hear Bilbo get up and go to the ponies. She was half asleep in the warmth of the fire and didn't really feel the need to follow the hobbit. A loud screech had her snapping her eyes open. They looked around the immediate surrounding but when she came up empty she got to her feet. 

Fili and Kili told Bilbo that it was orcs making that noise. She gave them an unimpressed look while Thorin shot awake. After they made a joke about the disgusting creatures Thorin got onto them. Caliapi rubbed up against each of them before following Thorin to the edge of the cliff. She crouched low to the ground to prepare for a jump. The dwarf didn't seem to notice her until she was landing on his broad shoulders. She didn't lay down but instead continued sitting on one shoulder. Her eyes looked out over the trees while she listened to Balin tell a story. 

After Balin finished with his tale Thorin was turning around. All of the dwarves were standing and watching their leader. Thorin walked through them back to his place in the camp. The cat on his shoulder crawled down from his shoulder to lay down in his lap. She knew she wasn't going to offer much comfort but whatever she had to give she would. 

Rain was probably her worst enemy. It soaked her to the bone and made her fur heavy. She was curled up on Bofur's shoulders to hide under his hat. He had tried to protest for she was already wet but one swipe of her claws had him stopping. She had her ears pressed to her skull while she watched Bofur trying to get his pipe to light. It was far to wet for such a thing. 

"Here, Gandalf, can't you do anything about this deluge?" Dori asked. 

"It's raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another wizard," Gandalf said. 

"Are there any?" Caliapi cracked open her eyes to look from Bilbo and Gandalf. 

"Any what?"

"Other wizards," Bilbo clarified. 

"Oh, there are five of us. Saruman the White is the top of our order. And then there are the two blue wizards." There a pause that had the cat flicking her ear. "Though I've quite forgotten their names."

"And the fifth?" 

"That would be Radagast the Brown."

"And is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked

"I think he's a great wizard in his own way. He prefers the company of animals to others. And watches over the vast lands in the East, for evil always looks for a foothold in the world," Gandalf said. 

Caliapi purred at the mention of the wizard. He was the one she had spent a thousand years living with. 

"Is that where you come from?" Bofur asked, turning just enough to catch a glimpse of the cat. 

Her head lifted to give him a nod and soft meow. That's not where she originated but it was home to her. She rubbed her wet face on his chin before putting her head back down. It was much too gross to move between dwarves today. 

The sun was still in the sky when Thorin called for them to stop. Caliapi was sitting on Dwalin's shoulder when he started moving to dismount his pony. She kept her balance before leaping to a boulder next to them. The sun had warmed it nicely and with it still shining down, it made for a good sunning spot. She spread out on the rock and watched as Thorin and Gandalf got into an argument. Her eyes followed the wizard out of the camp until he disappeared into the trees. He would be back. 

When the sun had set she moved to join the dwarves inside what was left of a house. It was burnt down and smelled like trolls. She tried to convey her worry to Thorin by batting at his arms, but he ignored her. A soft growl started up in her throat as she crouched low to the ground, her fur puffing out as much as it could. The dwarves looked down to her but she kept her gaze on Thorin. He needed to know the danger that was close by. 

"What has got you like this, Cali?" Bofur asked, taking a step towards her. She gave him a warning hiss before turning back to Thorin. 

"Did he do something?" Balin asked. Caliapi slashed her tail over the ground and shook her head. The low growl in her throat continued as she turned her gaze to the forest. 

"There's something out there," Ori guessed. The cat dug her claws into the ground and nodded her head. She looked back up to Thorin to find him watching her. 

"Prepare for anything," Thorin said. He reached for his sword and got to his feet. Caliapi uncrouched and stopped growling now that the dwarves had got her warning. 

"We're listening to a cat now?" Gloin looked from Thorin to the cat in question. She lifted her chin to face him when a crashing through the forest drew all of their attention. 

"Trolls!" Fili came skidding to a stop in the middle of the camp. He was panting and clutching his dual swords. 

Caliapi raced after the dwarves as they took off into the forest. There was nothing she could do to help them but she wasn't going to leave them on their own. She paced back and forth in the underbrush while keeping an eye on the youngest. He shot rocks at the trolls even though they didn't do anything against their thick skin. It wasn't long before the trolls had Bilbo in their hands. 

From the shadows of the fire, the cat stalked the trolls while trying to come up with a way to get her dwarves safe. She had not been in a fight in over three thousand years - since the Reign of Sauron - and didn't plan on getting in another one. Her eyes flashed in the firelight as she watched several of the dwarves being turned on a spit. It was a bit of a funny sight. Until she caught sight of Ori rolling over the fire and started to growl. 

It wasn't inherently loud, for she was still a small animal, but it did catch the trolls' attention. The cook shushed the other two to listen for where the noise was coming from. Caliapi leaped out of the bushes up onto the spit. Her fur was puffed up with her ears pressed against her skull and her tail was lashing out behind her. For a single moment everything paused before the trolls were laughing. 

"Lookie here! A little kitty." The smallest of the trolls said, his finger going to point to the cat. When it came too close to her she swiped a paw out. Her sharp claws caught his skin and despite how tough it was, it was no match for her claws. They tore through the gray skin to bring stinking blood to the surface. The troll cried out as he pulled his hand away. 

"Grab it!" The cook shouted while pointing a ladle at her. She hissed and swiped at him and the other troll coming up from her side. Being much smaller than they were they couldn't get a grip on her. 

Her claws and teeth tore through their skin when it got too close to her. They eventually gave up and went back to cooking the dwarves. Caliapi hopped back up on the spit and tried to think of a way to let them go without hurting them. She gnawed at the ropes while Bilbo stood up to make a distraction. The trolls paid her no mind as they talked with the hobbit. 

By the time she got partially through one rope the smallest troll was picking up Bombur. Upon hearing his shouts, she took a giant leap up to the troll's shoulders. Her claws dug into his skin to hold on as she clambered her way up to his head. Just as Bombur was to be dropped into his mouth she clawed at his eyes while Bilbo shouted that he had worms. The troll dropped the dwarf and swatted at the cat on his face. She scrambled down his body to land in the grass next to the pile of dwarves. This was getting them nowhere. 

Just as her thoughts turned to that, a rustling in the bushes drew her attention. Her eyes spied Gandalf moving up a boulder that blocked the rising sun. 

"The dawn shall take you all!" The staff cracked against the boulder, splitting it apart to let the sun into the clearing. 

Caliapi leaped back onto the spit and went back to chewing through the ropes. Once Gandalf freed the sacked up dwarves they came to help those attached to the spit. She had to join them on the ground when she found that she wasn't any help. The second the dwarves were free she was rubbing up on their legs. Very few stopped to pet her. She waited for Ori to put his clothes back on before getting on his shoulders. A rough tongue was swept over his cheek in order to make sure he was alright. 

The dwarves made their way back to the camp to grab their things before they set off to find the troll cave. She refused to leave Ori's shoulders to search the hoard. There was nothing she needed and if there was trouble then Gandalf would take care of it. She continued to purr and clean what of Ori's face she could reach. The young dwarf had complained and tried to push her away several times. When she stopped it was because something was crashing through the forest. She opened her mouth to smell what it was and got a very familiar scent. 

An excited meow left her mouth as she stood up on Ori's shoulders. She turned her head away from the forest to where Thorin was exiting the cave. Her paws carried her over shoulders and heads to land on his shoulder. Long fur brushed over his chin as she wrapped her tail around his head. Another meow left her mouth and had him looking to where she was facing. He too picked up on the fact that someone was coming. 

His shout had everyone racing through the forest, though they didn't get far. A sled burst out of the bushes being pulled by large rabbits. Caliapi barely waited for the sled to come to a stop before she was leaping onto the brown wizard. Automatically his arms went out to catch her so she didn't land roughly. She meowed a greeting and rubbed along his face, her tail waving in greeting. 

The wizard hardly acknowledged her as he spoke to Gandalf. She listened intently as he explained that something had happened to the Greenwood. The new name of Mirkwood had her whining and curling her tail close to her body. Over the last thousand years nothing bad happened to her forest. But the second she leaves something takes up residence in the ruins and brings sickness to her trees. 

"This is not your fault, Caliapi." Her eyes looked up to Gandalf as he spoke. 

"Oh no, the sickness on the Greenwood has nothing to do with you leaving," Radagast said. He ran shaking hands over her fur to try and sooth her whining. 

She cut herself off as a howl echoed in the forest. Warg scent crashed into her nose and had her batting at her face. If there were creatures that she really hated in this world they would be orcs and wargs. They were terrible and had no respect for other living creatures. 

Radagast moved to follow after Gandalf back up the hill. Two warg corpses lay in the grass. Caliapi rubbed her face over Radagast's nose before leaping down to Thorin's shoulders. She curled around his neck and dug her claws into his body armor. They raced after Gandalf out of the trees and into rolling fields. In the distance, Radagast whooped and hollered for the orcs to follow him. 

Caliapi clung to Thorin's shoulders as they raced through the fields. Stopping behind rocks and boulders when the orc pack got too close. She was hunkered down and decidedly gross from the sweat coming from her perch. If they made it out of this alive she was going to have someone give her a bath. She kept quiet as they pressed up against another rock. Something was climbing the rock above them until Kili stepped out to shoot it. 

Narrowed blue and orange eyes looked across the hills they were running over. The dwarves' need to kill the orc and warg brought the entire pack onto them. She was unamused as they became cornered out in the open. Well, that was until she caught the feeling in the air. They had reached the Hidden Pass into Rivendell. She pawed at Thorin's face to draw his attention to the rocks behind them. Gandalf popped up from them and called for the dwarves. 

Caliapi stayed placed on Thorin's shoulders as he slid down the rock into the cave. She watched as an orc rolled into the hole and Thorin reached down to pull the arrow out of its neck. He spat out the word elves before standing back up. Claws dug into the furs on his shoulders to not fall off. She relaxed as the magic of the elves rushed over her. It had been far too long since she'd been on this side of the Misty Mountains. A purr rumbled in her throat and vibrated the side of Thorin's neck. Her head was laying over his shoulder so she could watch the path they were taking. 

When they reached the end of the tunnel all of them stopped to take in the valley. Caliapi was looking at the Kingdom of Rivendell until Thorin turned away. She gave a quiet mew of protest before he was off talking with Gandalf. Their conversation meant little to her as she turned her head to take in the valley once more. It was still just as beautiful as the last time she saw it. 

The sun warmed her gross fur and had her stretching out. Her tail twitched lazily as her eyes remained half lidded to take in the surroundings. All of it she had seen before but she was making sure the dwarves didn't do anything. Thorin muttered for Dwalin to remain sharp while crossing his arms. Caliapi rolled her eyes and lifted her head enough to bump his chin. They had nothing to fear or worry about here. Lord Elrond would make sure no harm came to them in his household. 

A loud trumpet had all of the dwarves closing ranks. They stood in a circle as elves on horses circling around them. Elrond and Gandalf spoke to one another while the dwarves muttered to each other. It wasn't long before Thorin was stepping out of the dwarves. Him and Elrond conversed while Caliapi waited for the elven Lord to notice her. Once Elrond had offered them food his eyes fell upon her lying on Thorin's shoulders. 

"Ah, Caliapi." The use of her name had all of the dwarves shutting up and turning to the elf. "It has been an age since you've been seen in the valley. It is always a pleasure to have you." Elrond swept out his arms in a half bow before standing back up straight. 

The long haired white cat stood up on Thorin's shoulders and gave the elf Lord a dipped head in return. She gave him a polite meow before dropping back down on her perch's shoulders. Several of the dwarves were whispering to each other as they followed Lindir through Rivendell. Gandalf went off with Elrond while the dwarves were shown to rooms they could stay in. Which were sneered at and all of their stuff placed on a balcony overlooking the gardens. They were lead to Elrond's balcony where dinner was being served. 

Caliapi took no interest in food or talk and decided to take a nap. She stretched out over Thorin's shoulders with her paws reaching out towards his face. A quiet purr left her as she fell into a light nap. 

When she was woken up the dwarves had already abandoned dinner. They were all in the process of stripping their clothes and jumping into a fountain. Caliapi jumped off of Thorin's shoulders to splash into the cool water. She was going to get that bath. A loud meow left her mouth to get the attention of the dwarves. All of them stopped scrubbing their own skins to stare at the soaked animal swimming next to them. Bright blue and orange eyes stared up at them with an expectant look. Another meow left her as she swam closer to Fili and Kili. 

"What? If you don't like the water get out," Kili said. He reached out a hand to poke her wet head. She looked up to him and flicked an ear. 

"I think she wants us to clean her." Her eyes turned up to Fili and she nodded her head. She couldn't exactly clean herself. Swimming the smallest bit closer, she pressed against his hand. 

"Er, right." Kili picked her up out of the water and tossed her up into the second level of the fountain. She popped up out of the water with a glare to the young Prince as he joined her. Fili wasn't far behind his brother. With both of them scrubbing and brushing through her fur she was soon clean of all the dirt and sweat stuck in her fur. She clambered up onto the edge of the fountain once she was done and shook her body. Water sprayed the dwarves around her and earned her a few protests. 

Once the dwarves had finished cleaning themselves they got dressed in their under clothes. Caliapi walked with them back up to the balcony they had staked claim too. She was still wet but no longer dripping. Bifur and Gloin started a fire out of elven furniture that she was currently sitting in front of. Her tongue swept over her fur to get as much of the moisture out as she could. She shook out her fur again before moving into Bifur's lap. He was the closest to the fire besides Bofur; and Bofur was laughing so hard he had fallen backwards. 

She was close to sleeping when Thorin came to join them. By the look on his face, she could tell he wasn't entirely happy. She waited for him to sit in a chair near the hall before getting up. It took but a few leaps to have her landing in his lap. A pipe was in his mouth and lit. She sniffed at it and twitched her whiskers at the smell. It brought a hint of a laugh from the dwarf that had her rubbing on his hands. One of them left his lap to pet down her back. She curled up in his lap and purred. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. 

It was still early in the morning when they left Rivendell. Caliapi was still with Thorin as they crossed over the borders into the wild. She was half asleep and didn't much care for where they were heading. The sun wasn't high enough to warm her fur so she curled up around Thorin's neck as much as she could. With the sun still on the rise, she went back to sleep. 

Much like how the start of the journey went, Caliapi hopped between dwarves until they settled down to camp. At night she stuck close to Ori or Thorin. When they reached the mountains she spent most of her time curled up under Bofur's hat. If the weather was nice she would sit with the others, but for the most part she was permanently with Bofur. She honestly did not enjoy crossing mountains. 

Rain pounded down on them and had Caliapi shivering in Bofur's hair. She had taken refuge with the dwarf at the start of the storm and it didn't seem to be letting up. Thunder rumbled and made her ears ache. She barely heard Thorin yell for them to hold on, to which she only dug her claws more tightly into Bofur's cloak. Her ears picked up on Balin saying something but couldn't make out what it was. 

"Well, bless me! The legends are true!" Bofur stepped the smallest bit away from the rock wall to stare up into the storm. "Giants! Stone Giants!" 

Caliapi pressed her wet face against his neck to try and get him to move away from the edge. She knew of such creatures, she had just hoped they were on the other side of the mountains. Bofur stumbled back against the wall as their path started shaking. One of his hands came up to hold her still while the other went to the wall behind him. The path they were on split apart as the giant they were standing on rose to its feet. More shouting came from the dwarves as their giant was sent crashing to the side. Half of the dwarves made it to a safe ledge which left the other half still on a knee. 

Mismatched eyes cracked open to watch the dwarves around her. Through the rain she couldn't see who all was with them, but it didn't matter. They were soon crashing towards a ledge as their giant fell. Bofur did his best to protect her from a harsh landing. Her claws were dug in as far as they would go into his cloak to keep herself on his shoulders. She opened her eyes to take in the others only to have her perspective shifted. 

Bofur was down on his knees leaning over the edge of the cliff to try and grab Bilbo. The poor hobbit was barely hanging on. There was nothing Caliapi could do except hold on and hope that the dwarves saved him. Which didn't seem to be happening when his hands slipped. But Thorin was quick to drop down the cliff to grab the hobbit. Dwalin had to pull Thorin back up after he too slipped down the cliff. They argued around her but she couldn't bring herself to care. All of them were still alive and unharmed, so that was all she cared about. 

She did, however, care about the cave that Thorin had found. It stunk of goblins. Even with trying to convey that it wasn't safe, she went ignored. Her fur was puffed up and a low growl was in her throat, but she looked no more than a drowned rat. She stalked over to where Thorin was lying on the ground to try and get some sleep. 

"Lay down, Caliapi. We can't go back out into the storm," Thorin said. She batted at his face with a wet paw before settling next to his face. 

Not once did she close her eyes to sleep. She kept watch over the dwarves even as Bofur watched the storm. Her tail twitched in the sand as she watched Bilbo get up. It had been a few hours since they settled in the cave and the rain was starting to lessen. She followed the hobbit as he was stopped by Bofur before she looked to the side. Thorin was awake and listening to their conversation. A slash of her tail against his face had him looking over to her. She turned her head to the ground as trails started to form in the sand. Another growl was in her throat. 

"Get up! All of you, get up!" Thorin's shout did little to alert the dwarves before the cave floor was opening up. 

Caliapi was lucky enough to not be caught underneath the dwarves. She landed in a heap on top of Bombur before sliding off. Shrieks and cries echoed in the caverns as goblins ran for them. She clawed her way up onto Dwalin's shoulders to be as far from the creatures as possible. When one grabbed her tail, she scrambled to get away. She ended up partially on Dwalin's head with her claws digging into his hair. With him being pushed and shoved by the goblins he didn't notice her. 

The dwarves were shoved along rickety bridges until they came to stand in front of a throne. A giant fat goblin sat upon the chair. Caliapi perched herself on top of Dwalin's head to get out the goblins' grasps. The dwarf, for once, didn't say anything about her. He understood her need to get away from such disgusting creatures. 

"Who dares to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!" The giant goblin looked down on those in front of him. 

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the goblins said. "And their pet." Caliapi hissed at the creature and swiped out a paw towards it. She was nobody's pet. 

"Dwarves, you say? Search them!" Goblins started pulling on the dwarves to find anything in their pockets. "Every crack and crevice!"

One goblin tried to grab Caliapi only to have its hand shredded. It cried and several more pulled Dwalin down to reach the cat. She hissed and growled while biting and clawing at their disgusting hands. But even with Dwalin trying to help her she was still grabbed the scruff and pulled away. Her eyes burned through the goblins and almost made them place her back on the ground. The blue and orange eyes were turned to the giant goblin as she was handed off to him. His giant hand covered most of her body and only left her head and tail out. Her limbs were cramped and pressed close together to stop her from clawing. 

"Now, what do we have here?" The goblin lifted her to eye level and paused. Her eyes flashed in the firelight around them. 

"Put her down!" Down below the dwarves shouted for her release. But the Goblin King had found something that they never noticed. He wasn't to most observant or smartest, but he knew a treasure when he found one. 

"Oh ho, they don't know, do they?" The King gave her a little shake and laughed. "I might just have to keep you for myself."

Caliapi hissed and tried to bite his face before she was being lowered back to the ground. Only it wasn't to the ground. She was shoved roughly into a small cage and kicked next to his throne. The metal box was much too small for her as her back was pressed to the top while her face was just barely touching the door. She hissed and growled while the Goblin King demanded the dwarves say why they were there. Bofur and Oin spun stories that nobody believed for a second. 

"Shut up!" The King got down from his throne and slammed his staff on the ground. Everyone but Caliapi fell silent. "If they will not talk then we'll make then squawk! Bring up the mangler! The bonebreaker! Start with the youngest."

Before anybody could move a crashing stopped them. Caliapi broke the cage holding her and leaped to stand protectively in front of Ori. She snarled and growled at the Goblin King, her eyes burning brighter than the fires around them. Her claws dug into the wood underneath her and pulled up chunks she took a step closer to the goblins. Things were quiet except for her growls until the Goblin King started laughing. 

"So you think you can stop me?" He poked at her with the end of his staff. She swiped at it but it did little. "Grab her and the youngest. She can watch." As several goblins tried to grab her and Ori, Thorin stepped out of the dwarves. 

"Wait!" Everything came to a stand still once more. 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain.” The Goblin King gave the dwarf a mock bow. “Oh, but I’m forgetting. You don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you...nobody really.” The only sound was Caliapi’s continued growling. “I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. The pale orc astride a white warg.” 

“Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago,” Thorin said. Caliapi barely chanced a glance at him. She had only heard rumors of the pale orc, and none of them were of him being dead. 

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” The Goblin King made a harsh laughing sound before turning to a goblin. It was in a little bucket attached to a cable overhanging a large cavern. “Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize.”

With the chance of talking out of the way the Goblin King started to sing. Caliapi snarled up at him before turning to launch herself up onto Ori’s shoulders. She wasn’t going to leave his side until she was sure they were out of danger. But when that would be was beyond her. Goblins shrieked and sung along with their king around them. She curled up tighter around Ori’s shoulders and wrapped her tail around his neck. It might have been too warm for him, but she didn’t care. He was in her protection.

As the minutes passed, she grew more anxious. She didn’t know how they were going to get out of this. There was nothing she could do that wouldn’t end in her immediate death. Her claws dug into Ori’s shoulder when a goblin strayed too close. She was about to swipe at one of the creatures when it turned to pick up one of the dwarves’ weapon. It was a sword; and the one that Thorin wielded at that. The goblins started shrieking and hitting the dwarves with whips. She did her best to hide from the leather but received a few good hits as well as the others. 

Just as the Goblin King called for Thorin’s head a bright light blinded them. Caliapi knew who it was and let out a rumbling meow as a greeting. Gandalf called for the dwarves to take arms and fight. She dug her claws into Ori’s shoulders to make sure she didn’t fall in all the running. The journey through the goblin caves was hot and sweaty. Not once did she enjoy it. 

She enjoyed it much less when the bridge they were on started to fall. Her claws were dug in so far she was sure she was hurting little Ori. But it was either that or fall to her death. The second the bridge came to a stop she was leaping off the young dwarf. She hit the ground with a roll. Tail over head she tumbled until she came to a stop next to Gandalf. Shaking out her fur, she leaped into the wizard’s arms. 

Behind her she heard something heavy fall onto the bridge. She shuffled around in Gandalf’s arms to see what was the issue. The body of the Goblin King had fallen. She winced in sympathy for the dwarves before crawling up to Gandalf’s shoulders. And that was where she stayed even as they made their way out of the tunnels. 

In the bright sunlight, she blinked and ducked her head. Her eyes adjusted well but she didn’t want to stare into the setting sun. She didn’t think they were in the caves for so long but the sky proved otherwise. Gandalf lead the dwarves down the mountain side until they came to an outcropping of pine trees. She shuffled around for a moment before leaping to Ori’s shoulders once more. They may have been away from the immediate dangers, but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving his side. So, she curled around him once more like a fluffy white scarf. 

She listened distantly to the dwarves argue about happened to Bilbo. She had smelled him back in the tunnels and knew he was around somewhere. And he popped up from behind a tree soon after Thorin’s words. It didn’t matter to her; something new had hit her senses, mainly the smell. A loud meow left her mouth as a warning before the howls of the wargs sounded. Gandalf ushered them down the cliff until they came to the edge; then he was telling them to climb the trees. Caliapi held onto to Ori as he struggled up a tree.

It only got worse when the wargs actually showed up. They leaped up at the trees and with their pressure it sent them tumbling. She growled and hissed as Ori leaped from tree to tree until everyone came to rest in the last one. It was situated on the edge of the cliff. Her eyes wandered away from the edge to watch as Azog came upon them with the rest of his pack. She snarled at him as he ordered for the wargs to start attacking them again. From above her Gandalf started lighting pine cones on fire and tossing them down to the dwarves. They caught more cones on fire before throwing them at the wargs. 

It was all for naught though. Caliap screeched as the tree started to fall. Her claws were dug so far into Ori’s shoulder she knew blood was coming forth. But he didn’t notice as he fell out of the branches. He latched onto his oldest brother’s ankle with a cry from help. All three of them dangled over the edge of the cliff; relying on Dori’s grip on the branch. But he soon lost his grip and sent them falling down until he caught the end of Gandalf’s staff. 

She was staring up at the wizard in one of her shows of fear. This was the closest to death she had been in a long time. It scared her; but not just for herself. It scared her for Dori and Ori as well for they were dangling with her. She listened to Ori cry out in fear and Dori shout for Gandalf. There was nothing he could do for them. It became clear when Dori lost his grip and sent them all to their deaths. Only it wasn't death that awaited them. A large eagle had swooped down to catch them in their descent. 

Caliapi clung to Ori until she was sure they weren’t going to die. Then she slid off his shoulders to land in the soft feathers of the bird. She did her best to not claw at the creature as she turned to face her companions. They were watching the other eagles behind them. Her eyes were sharp and could pick out everyone on an eagle. When she found Thorin fear spiked in her chest. He laid motionless in the talons of one of the birds. She turned her attention away from the dwarf King to the two with her. Both were obviously relieved to be alive. She moved to rub against Ori’s stomach before moving around him to rub her face along Dori’s chin. It was her way of saying thank you. 

The flight with the birds lasted all night. It was just becoming dawn when they started their descent. Caliapi slid off the back of the bird and bounding through the dwarves to reach Thorin. When she got to him Gandalf was already healing him. She raced up to them and climbed her way up onto Thorin’s shoulders when he got his feet. Underneath her she knew he was still bruised and hurting. Doing her best to not put pressure on the wounds, she curled up as close to his neck as possible. When he pulled Bilbo into a hug she reached out to lick the Hobbit’s forehead. The small being was going to be fine along with the rest of them. 

She followed a bird in the sky with her eyes. It was just above them and moving further towards the rising run. Oin called out that it was a raven but was corrected by Gandalf saying it was a thrush. But it mattered not, they took it as a good sign. That the worst was behind them.


End file.
